Clarissia Dae
Clarissa 'Clari' Dae is a mage, and a self proclaimed junior detective and partner of her brother, even though she really isn't and probably causes him more trouble than good. Currently without really knowing it, working for the order side of the Mage war, she follows her brother, Edgar Dae around on detective missions. Usually popping up when he least expects it, due to his idiotic idea of giving him the means and reasons to track him. Her innocence is probably her most defining quality, even though she has parents who by all means are not the most innocent people on the planet, and her family has had it's fair share of lunatics and generally bad people. Clari has managed to maintain an air of innocence, though for how long that is to last is yet to be seen. (It is most likely going to be broken in the RP I am doing while writing this) She is being played for the Mage war plot currently undergoing on World 42. Played by and created by Livvi Appearance Facial Clari isn't exactly the most attractive of women, she is bonny in her own personal way but her appearance is kept fairly wild and untamed due to mostly her youth. Her skin is tanned a deep shade of bronze, due to claiming it from both her maternal and paternal side. It is completely unblemished, apart from a very light scattering of darker shaded freckles across her nose and cheeks. Her nose is fairly thin, and points up slightly, she is slightly self concious of that, and has a slight nervous tick of moving her hand to hide it. Even though it really is not that bad. Her lips are short in width, though thick and usually covered in some form of dark red gloss of Clari's choosing. Possibly however, her two most interesting features are both her eyes and her hair. Her hair is a tangle of black and dark blue curls, she does highlight the blue in and has done since she was a young teen, mostly because she thought it made her look out of the crowd even though her general appearance does that anyway. Her eyes are a bright amber however, with a constant inquistive spark in them that only make them seem brighter. The color is more of a backlash from her heritage from Valencia, and it is the only thing that makes her properly inhuman. Body Clari stands at an impressive 5'4, and she probably won't ever grow taller. She is skinny, and actually slightly top heavy, but that is mostly masked by the leather armor that she chooses to wear. Usually shaded blue to match what she puts in her hair. She wears long sleeved clothing, mostly to hide the slight discoloration that forms markings along both of her arms, similar to her brother, Edgar's skintone, they are a light greyish colour. She is of course, very self conscious of this and keeps them hidden. As of recent, she has also acquired a pair of glasses from her brother, but she doesn't really need them and just wears them for some reason. Personality TBW Equipment * Leather armour - TBW * Glasses - TBW * Mithril dagger -TBW * Her personal spell book - TBW Abilities Ice magic Water magic Nature magic Intelligence Writing Family and friends Close family * Omar Rovin - Father * Valencia Dae - Mother * Edgar Dae - Half brother, but basically her full brother in her mind * Many cousins on the Dae side * Many cousins on the Rovin side Friends * Herself Trivia TBW! Category:Noble Category:Misthalin Category:Humans Category:Mahjarrat Category:Female Category:Rovin Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Modern Magic user